


Random One-Shots of Random Fandoms

by Sparky_Jason



Category: Miraculous Ladybug, The Kane Chronicles - Rick Riordan
Genre: Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Not Beta Read, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:20:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27271807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparky_Jason/pseuds/Sparky_Jason
Summary: Basically, just a couple of one-shots that my friends and I wrote. I'll update as I finish writing them.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 5





	1. Egyptian Warrior Chickens in Paris

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism is welcome! Feel free to give suggestions on what I could do better, as well as any ideas for future one-shots you would like to see.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crossover one-shot between Kane Chronicles and Miraculous Ladybug. This takes place during the Pharoh episode of MLB. I haven't read Kane Chronicles in a while, so there will almost definitely be some OOC-ness, and that is okay with me. Especially because this is the very first one-shot I have ever written.

"Great Sadie! What are we supposed to do _no_ w?" Carter asked his sister, all the while trying to take in their new surroundings. Carter had _told_ Sadie not to touch that ancient artifact in the history museum! But did she listen??? No, she did not. Right after he had specifically told her _not_ to touch anything, the second he turns his back she starts messing with an ancient Egyptian scroll, and this picture of a lady in spotted attire, swinging a yo-yo, started glowing, and the next thing they knew, they were standing at the bottom of the Eiffel Tower. 

"Hey, don't ask me, _you're_ the one who comes up with the plans here, remember?" Sadie crossed her arms in annoyance. "Besides, you can't expect me to go to a museum and not touch _anything!_ " Carter rolled his eyes at that comment and started walking off to who knows where not caring where it was as long as it was away from his sister. Unbeknownst to him, however, he was practically heading in a beeline for the ancient museum which was currently containing two civilian girls, looking at the exact same scroll. One trying to figure out a super heroine's identity, the other, trying to stop her from doing just that. 

Sadie followed Carter, knowing that they probably shouldn't be too far away from each other in case they get separated. Carter looked around Paris taking in all that was going on. Everything seemed to be going okay, that is, until an Egyptian themed supervillain made its way out of the museum, carrying a brown-haired girl over his shoulder. Not too long after, two masked persons came out of the exact same building, trying to take the villain down. Carter shared a look with his sister, before jumping into action. Calling on the power of Horus, he was soon enveloped in his warrior magic, taking the form of a giant eagle. 

The two superheroes were quite startled by this, and one of them ran over to see what the heck was going on with these kids. He ran up to Sadie, who had somehow pulled out a giant stick and a boomerang looking thing out of nowhere. The girl stopped fighting off the mummies that the villain had created as he neared her. 

"Oh hey there!" The girl exclaimed. "Care to assist?" 

The cat-themed superhero got out his staff and started battling off the mummies with the girl all the while, keeping up a conversation. 

"What are you doing here? Don't you know it's dangerous?!" He yelled.

"Eh, " The girl shrugged. "I've dealt with worse." She said. "It's all part of the job description to save the world." As she said this, she uttered some sort of spell and symbols shafted glowing in the air, causing the mummies to be blasted back. "So, how are we supposed to turn everything back to normal?" 

"Basically, we have to break the object that the Akuma is hiding in, Ladybug purifies it, and she turns everything back to normal." He said. 

"Great! So where's this Hakuna-Matata thing hiding?" 

"Akuma, " he said, "and as of the moment... I have no clue." 

"Great," she said sarcastically, " _sooo_ helpful." 

Just then, the girl dressed in spots yelled something to the guy dressed like a cat, which he then relayed to Sadie. "The Akuma is in the pendant hanging around the flying guy's neck." He said.

"Typical, pendants usually have spells that can be used for multiple purposes. My friend has one that if thrown on the ground it will turn into a camel. " She said. "Anyway, destroying his pendant should be pretty easy. I've got an Egyptian spell that can destroy things." 

"I thought destroying things was _my_ job!" He exclaims. 

"Not anymore. Now, all we gotta do is get me to where I can clearly see the pendant." She then started running over to Carter. "Hey Carter! " she yelled. "Pick me up! I've gotta get a clear shot at that dude's pendant!" The giant bird warrior then picked her up and brought her to where she could see. "Hey, sister spots! Get ready for that Akuma! " she yelled. She then uttered the destroy spell, which exploded the pendant into a million tiny pieces. A black butterfly flew out of one of them and the spotted heroine purified it with her yo-yo. She then yelled some sort of phrase and a random object flew out of her yo-yo, and she threw it into the air, creating a bunch of tiny ladybugs, that turned everything back to normal. 

Carter turned himself back into his normal self and he and Sadie walked up to the waiting heroes. 

“Who are you kids?” The girl in red asked. “How did you turn into a giant glowing bird?” She asked Carter.

“Yeah, and how did you do the whole hocus-pocus explosion thing with the pendant?” Asked the boy in black. 

“We’re magicians.” Carter deadpanned. 

“On _that_ note,” Sadie happily changed the subject. “I think we should go get ice-cream. I deserve it.” 

The girl in the Ladybug costume looked the siblings over warily. “Actually, we have to go. Come on Chat.” With that, they zipped away, running across the roof-tops.

“ And I thought you were strange.” Carter said as he turned to Sadie.

Sadie shrugged. “I think it’s a gift. Only awesome people have it. Sorry brother dear, but unfortunately, it is a gift you do not possess.” 

“Ha, ha. But we should be going too. We were in the middle of something of _actual importance_ here. We don’t have time to run around with kids in Halloween costumes. Come on.” He started dragging his sister to the museum the villain had come out of.

“But what about my ice-cream?” Sadie complained. 

“I’ll get you some later if you hurry up.”

Sadie sighed. “Fine. But I expect it to come in a container that holds no less than a gallon.” 

“Ugh. Whatever.” Carter and Sadie went inside the museum, and went straight for the ladybug girl scroll, never turning back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you guys think? I think that Sadie definitely deserves her ice cream. Don't you?
> 
> Sparky out my dudes.


	2. Mari's "Chat" Side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miraculous Ladybug Oneshot. Bakery puns, a reveal ensues, and all that cheesiness. Happens during The Puppeteer 2, in the wax museum.

Adrien, Mari, Alya, and Nino were hanging out at the wax museum where all of the famous superheroes, supervillains, and celebrities were put up for display as wax statues. Alya, being the Adrienette shipper that she was, took Nino by the arm and dragged him off to another exhibit on the other side of the museum so that Mari and Adrien would be alone together and Marinette could confess her feelings. 

Mari was obviously too nervous to go through with this plan, and sprinted to the bathroom so she could talk to Tikki about what she should do. 

~~~

Adrien was worried. _Had he done something to make Marinette scared of him? Should he apologize?_ Adrien soon came up with a sort of plan to figure out what she thought about him, which if questioned, he could disguise it as a prank.

~~~

"What do I do Tikki?! Whenever I try to confess my feelings for Adrien, I just clam up and act stupid around him. " Marinette groaned. Why was confessing her feelings for Adrien so hard? 

"Relax Marinette, when you talk to him, just tell him what your heart is saying." The little ball of encouragement stated. Mari looked out of the girls bathroom carefully, and seeing no one, she stepped out with Tikki. 

~~~ 

Adrien was currently standing as still as possible in the statue room by the bathroom. He didn't want Mari to know that he was listening. Then he saw her come out of the bathroom talking to a little flying creature that looked a great deal similar to Plagg. _Was that a kwami?! Marinette was Ladybug?!?! He had finally found his lady!!!_ Adrien snapped back to reality to listen to what they were saying. 

"Yeah Tikki can you imagine how _that_ conversation would go? I mean I'd probably have better luck acting like Chat Noir. Calling him stupid nicknames and making bakery puns." 

Adrien perked up a bit when his lady mentioned him. He watched as Marinette took a cookie out of her purse, broke it in half, and gave one piece to Tikki while eating the other. 

"One thing is for sure, that would probably _split_ my dignity into pieces!" 

Tikki giggled. "You sure picked up whatever _crumbs_ you could find to make that pun _dough_ \- able right?" 

It was Mari's turn to giggle. "You'd _breader_ believe it!" Mari smiled, "but you know what's _oven_ better than that?" She asked.

"That you have pictures of him _pasteried_ all over your room?" Tikki raised an eyebrow. 

"Hey, you know I like fashion, besides, his father's career can never _crumble!"_ Marionette giggled as she and Tikki left to go find their friends. Adrien let himself move again, taking Plagg out of his shirt.

"Well _that_ was a sudden twist of events!" Plagg chuckled. But Adrien wasn't listening. 

"Plagg?"

"Yeah, kid?" 

"I think I just fell in love with Ladybug all over again." 

Plagg rolled his eyes at that statement. " All this love talk is making me sick. And when I'm sick, I'm hungry. Give me my Camembert! " 

Adrien threw a piece to him and ran out the door to meet up with Mari. One thing he knew for sure, was that his princess was going to get a visit from her knight in leathery armor later that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all are having a wonderful day!
> 
> Sparky out my dudes! :)


End file.
